


Cherry Cola

by RegrettingLifeChoices



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Blind Character, Blind Eddie Kaspbrak, Brutal Murder, Bullying, Child Abuse, Eddie Kaspbrak & Stanley Uris Friendship, Eddie's Father Is Alive And An Asshole, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Murderer Pennywise, Punk Richie Tozier, Richie Is An Insufferable Asshole, Slow Burn, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegrettingLifeChoices/pseuds/RegrettingLifeChoices
Summary: Richie bends down lower, brown eyes observing cream colored orbs."You're blind?"Eddie cocks his head, "yes, yes I am."





	Cherry Cola

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,  
> I am NOT blind/I don't have any relatives who are so I have no idea how Eddie should act/handle things. If anyone has experience with this please comment and educate me.  
> Second of all,  
> I have no idea what I'm writing.

The coldness of the air soothes the sting on Eddie's cheek.

He's out at night; face half hidden by the largeness of his coat and lose strands of brown hair covering his eyes. It's summer, he has no idea why it's so fucking cold, all he knows is that he just wants to  _get out_. He left his phone on his dresser—no doubt that Frank will smash it. He doesn't have any money, so he rules out the possibility of sleeping at a motel. He has his aspirator (thank god) and two pieces of gum in his coat pockets. He doesn't know which jacket he grabbed—probably Sonia's.  

His face still burns and the bruises growing on his abdomen add on to his ache. He's shoeless, broke, and beat. Eddie digs his fingernails into his palms until they bleed, his tongue runs over the cut on his lip, soothing the wound and lessening the sting.

He hears music, and it’s  _loud._ A party he assumes, it’s summer, what normal teenager doesn't party? His feet carry him towards the music, he doesn't even realize that he's bobbing his head to the tempo until he's in front of the house and  _holy shit_ other people are here. Lot's of them. Burying himself deep within his overcoat, he steps inside (he wasn't the type to steal, but maybe someone could be drunk enough to leave a few dollars lying around) the house hesitantly, flinching when the intensity of the music increases.

 

_Your bridges were burned_

_And now it's your turn to cry_

_So cry me a river_

_Just cry me a river_

_Just cry me a river (oh, no)_

_Just cry me a river_

_Cry me, cry me_

He bumps into people (they ignore him, he's happy) and makes his way around. Subtly feeling tables, getting used to the texture of the chipped wood seemed funner than drinking until his head hurts and he can't remember what happened yesterday night. He decides to stop running his hands on side tables when his hand brushes against something sticky (he prays to god it's not what he thinks it is) and leans onto a wall. He stands out, even without looking he can already tell. Oversized coat, milky eyes, disheveled hair, shoeless, and a split lip sporting the odd look.

"Ah, Edward Kaspbrak," Eddie jumps at his name coming from an unfamiliar voice. "You're new here aren't you?" Digging his fists deeper in his coat pockets, Eddie doesn't respond. "I'm Richie, Richie Tozier." Eddie notices the sudden movement, and Eddie assumes this  _"Richie"_ put his hand out. Still, Eddie doesn't respond. "Hey why bother coming to parties when you're not gonna socialize?" Eddie digs his fingernails deeper into his palms so hard it starts to burn.

"Eddie." There's movement beside him, perhaps Richie turned to face him. "It's Eddie not  _Edward_."

_You say yeah, yeah_

_You say yeah, yeah_

_You say yeah, yeah_

_You say yeah, yeah_

_I say no, no_

_You say yeah, yeah_

_I say no, no_

_You say no, no, no_

"Well  _Eddie_ , what brings you to this party?" Eddie's face scrunches up at the smell of smoke, "don't remember inviting the new kid here." Eddie rises off the wall, preparing his leave—that is, until a hand rough with calluses grabs his wrist and pushes him back slightly so can resume his previous position. "Don't worry kid, I'm not kicking you out. I just find you interesting. You and your unique outfit."

Eddie ducks his head lower, burying himself impossibly deeper in his overcoat while clenching and unclenching his fist. 

"Well you're a social butterfly," Eddie chuckles at that, "look at that! You're capable of cracking a smile!"

"You're a dick," Eddie jokes, fingers twisting within the fabric of his coat pocket. The boy beside him smiles, letting out another blow of smoke while exhaling.

"So Eds," Richie flicks his cigarette on the ground, crushing it with the weight of his foot. "Why move to small town Derry of all places?" Eddie looks up briefly before shrugging.

"Closer to relatives, change of scenery, all that."

Richie nods thoughtfully, "interesting, but not as interesting as that cute face you hide behind your coat all the time." Eddie freezes, subtly increasing the space between him and Richie. Richie notices this, and laughs. "I've been watching observing you for quite some time Eds, your clumsy and don't respond to certain gestures." Richie steps closer to Eddie, backing him into a corner. "You constantly hide your eyes with only a few strands of your hair," Eddie keeps his glare downcast, refusing to look at Richie. "And you very rarely come out during daytime. So please enlighten me,  _Eddie_ , who are you?" Finally, Eddie looks up. Cream colored pupils staring into brown eyes.

Richie gapes.

Richie bends down lower, brown eyes observing cream colored orbs.

"You're blind?"

Eddie cocks his head, "yes, yes I am."

 _why did you_   _tell him?_ Eddie rubs his arms, suddenly _very_  insecure.

_Say my name, say my name_

_If no one is around you, say "baby, I love you"_

_If you aren't runnin'_

_Say my name, say my name_

_You actin' kind of shady, ain't callin me baby_

_Why the sudden change?_

Richie has seen this boy in action; walking down streets tripping at slight bumps and cracks like a normal person would, paying the perfect amount of money when grocery shopping, never once spilling food when eating. Richie blinks once, twice, before smiling widely. "You are one unique kid arentcha Eds?" Eddie huffs, mumbling a small "don't call me that" before turning to face Richie again. This time, he pushes the few strands covering his eyes with the rest of his hair.

"Say cutie, maybe I can meetcha tomorrow at this house?"

Eddie narrows his eyes, "who's house is this?" Richie throws his hands in the air. 

"Mine of course!" Eddie giggles.

"Alright, alright," he's laughing, perhaps it's the thrill of talking to other people or the fact that this boy seems down right charming. "I have to go anyway."

"See you at 8:00? Or should I pick you up or something—"

Eddie grins, the end of his mouth stinging at the intensity of his own smile "yeah, I'll see you at 8:00."

* * *

 

When he comes home, Frank is furious and Sonia is sporting a bruised eye. He doesn't hit him though, he shoves him around a bit before storming off into the bedroom with a bottle of beer. Sonia rubs Eddie's split lip, sighs, and tells him to take his nightly pills.

_"See you at 8:00? Or should I pick you up or something—"_

_"yeah, I'll see you at 8:00."_


End file.
